Shana
Shana '''is the female lead of the ''Shakugan No Shana''' series. Personality Initially, Shana came off as very cold and uncaring, being concentrated solely on her duty as a Flame Haze. Although she protected humanity from the Crimson Denizens, she did not care for them and was only truly concerned with preserving the balance, even willing to sacrifice human lives in order to do so. She was shown to be a nihilist as she saw little to no meaning in even the most basic of things, not even having a name until Yūji gave her one. She stubbornly insisted that Yūji was only a Torch (albeit an interesting one due to his status as a Mystes) and that she was only a Flame Haze. However, her low opinion of Torches was justified due to the fact that all the ones she had met before Yūji were uncompromisingly selfish and desperate to hold on to what little existence they had left. Therefore, she was very surprised and confused when Yūji decided to give up his existence to restore the damage to a classroom, when she had been planning to use the existence of his friends. After her second duel with Lamies, she finally accepted Yūji as a person, which signaled the beginning of her slowly opening up to him and eventually falling in love with him. Even in the beginning of the series, Shana was very fond of melon bread, and Alastor noted that the times she was eating it was one of the rare times she was in a good mood. She can borderline fanatical about melon bread at times, often giving Yūji lectures on the best way to eat it and even got disappointed when she found that a shop had added a spice to it, going so far as to say they had no respect for its natural taste. However, as the series goes on, it becomes clear she has a great fondness for anything sweet; melon bread is just her favorite. Shana is shown to be highly intelligent as she has gotten a perfect score on every exam and is talented in Physical Education. She is shown, however, to be naive when it comes to social affairs. Appearance Shana is a young girl with jet black hair which is almost as long as her body. She has an anime antenna hair which always sticks out on the top of her head and characteristics that would make her a Moe character. She also has dark brown irises and a fair complexion. Because of the effects of being a Flame Haze, Shana's physical age will remain that of a girl that appears to be 9 to 13 years of age. Her actual age is unknown, but it is speculated that she has only been a Flame Haze for a couple of years and had made the contract with Alastor when she was at least 12 years old. Upon invoking her powers as a Flame Haze, her hair and eyes change color to a fiery crimson with embers fluttering from her head down. Quotes * ''"Shut up, shut up, shut up!!" * "I won't lose to you." * "No matter what selfish act you do, if I think you're wrong, I'll stop you. If you're in pain, I'll save you. If you're lost, I'll work with you. But being apart is the last thing I'll allow." * "Those who rely on "someday" will only grow weaker and lowlier." * "No matter how much everyone loves me, and no matter how much I love everyone.. if I don't like it, I just can't do it." * "Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival." * "What do I need with that kind of stuff? A name isn't going to help me carry out my missions." * "You're only a torch, as I'm only a Flame Haze. Nothing more." Gallery ' shakugan-no-shana-02_00012770.jpg jbp7lOZbvkYY6a.png dengeki_003_cs1w1_x720.jpg Shakugan.no.Shana.jpg render736.png render___shana_shakugan_by_isiisdesigns-d58y44j.png shakugannoshana_adesivo_0011.png shakugan_no_shana_by_lye_chan-d4unwxj.png Shana.full.1622189.jpg Shana.jpg Shana.full.1622708.jpg shana_render_by_yuriineko-d4xlfrl.png ShanaMovie.jpg Shana_render_by_hikariluna-d3khe9k.png Shana.full.231291.jpg Shakugan_no_Shana_Shana_costume_ver_02-2-03.jpg 68310.jpg Ep8.jpg shakugan_no_shana_render_by_zerouploads.png shana_render_13_by_kiritowaifu-d6kklir.png 20140123155333.jpg ' Category:Okami's Favorite Characters